Playball
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Pensées, imaginations et actions d'Heero se mélangent.


Pseudo : Artemis

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr

Genre : Songfic

Couple : 1x2… 2x1 ???

Disclaimer : Pas à moiiiiiii, la chanson est à qui de droit ( comme les perso de GW d'ailleurs ) et écrites ( et chantée ) par Utada Hikaru, chanteuse asiatique que j'aime bicoup.

* * *

Play Ball (base-ball)

– Ce soir nous passons à l'attaque. Duo, tu écoute ?!

– Hee-chan, regarde le papillon !

> **Namaiki sou to omowareru daiichi-inshou ki ni shinaide   
Sou saikou no bougyo wa toki ni kougeki dato iudesyo**
> 
> _Parce que la meilleure défense  
C'est souvent d'être offensant_

– Baka !

> **Matsuri no oto ga yasei yobi samasu   
Suzushii yoru ni netsu o sosogu**
> 
> _Les bruits du festival réveillent l'extravagance  
La fièvre se déverse dans la fraîcheur de la nuit_

– 'ro, pikoi on n'peut pas aller au temple ce soir?

– Et les bases, tu crois qu'elle s'autodétruisent peut-être ?!

– Pitètre…

– Baka.

– Et après, on ira ?

– Ce sera fini je crois Duo.

– Tu crois Quat' ? Pas si j'me dépeche ! Shinigami liiiiiiiives !!!

> **Hayari no uta ga watashi kakitateru  
(Sounds like play ball)**
> 
> _La chanson à la mode me réveille  
(A l'entendre on dirait un jeu de balle)_

– Heureux Maxwell, on y est à ta fête !

– Yahoooooooooooou !!!

> _Bien loin du guerrier_

– On fait une pêche à la ligne ? Eh, mais… EHHHH, où vous allez tous ???

– Trowa et moi, au anneaux

– Stand de tir.

– 'ro… toi tu viens ??? chibi-eyes

– hausse les épaules

– Cooooooooooooooooool !!! Tu vas pouvoir me payer une barbe à papa .

> **Shoubu-dokoro**
> 
> _C'est le moment de prendre un risque_

– L'est beau ce lac, ne ? … Heero ?

> **Tsukanoma no chinmoku o yaburu question  
Kyuukai no ura de miseru   
pitcher no youni   
I'm throwing my heart**
> 
> _Une question voilà ce qui casse momentanément le silence  
Comme un "lanc" qui devient  
Attrayant du fond du 9éme tour de batte  
Je jette mon cœur_
> 
> **Hitori demo tsuzukeru to kimeta mission   
Dare ni demo suki to ieru wakeja nai   
Nerai o sadamete**
> 
> _Mission, que j'ai décidé de continuer même tout seul  
Cela ne veut pas dire que je dirais "je t'aime " à n'importe qui  
Mon ambition_
> 
> **I'm throwing my heart at you**
> 
> _Je veux te jeter mon cœur_

Un feu d'artifice brise le silence. Fête de l'été.

> **Natsu mo owari no kehai tadayou hachigatsu-matsu   
Akiramenai de   
Zenryoku tsukushitemo dame dattara sore mo Mata fuuryuu**
> 
> _La fin du mois d'août est un signe de la fin de l'été qui s'accroche encore.   
Ne jamais abandonner  
En dépit de tout le meilleur, si cela échouait, ce serait quand même de bon goût_

Une réponse, qu'importe laquelle. J'y survivrai… sans doute.

> **Hanabi no iro ga yokogao o someru   
Samishii sora ga kyuu ni warau**
> 
> _Les couleurs des feux d'artifice peignent un visage de profil  
Le ciel réjoui soudainement rit_

Les bruits s'intensifient dans le ciel. Tant de couleurs traversent la nuit. Ton sourire.

– Heero.

Ta voix.

Ta main dans la mienne, chaude.

Il est l'heure de rentrer.

> **Kirei na hoshi ga kaeri okuraseru   
(Sounds like play ball)   
Nozomu tokoro**
> 
> _De belles étoiles retardent le retour à la maison  
(on dirai un jeu de balle)  
c'est ce que j'avais désir_
> 
> **Kimi no mune no dokoka ni nemuru passion   
Wazuka na suki minogasanu runner no youni   
**_La passion dort quelque part dans ton cœur  
Comme un coureur qui n'a jamais ignoré la moindre petite faille_

– SHINIGAMI LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES !!!

– Doucement Duo, je crois que tu devrais faire attention aux tympans des autres.

– Tu crois Quat' ?

– Voui.

– Oh. Mais t'as vu, les ai bien tués, explosés et hachés menu les ozzies, hein ?

– Euh… oui Duo (uu)…

> **I'm stealing your heart**
> 
> _Je vole ton cœur_

– Ce MS t'es dédicacé love, alors, heureux ?

– Trop gentil.

> **Hitori demo tsuzukeru to kimeta mission**
> 
> _Mission, que j'ai décidé de continuer même tout seul_

– Dit, chez vous les japonais c'est dans le sang d'être kamikaze ou c'est juste toi qui…

– …

– Ca va, ca va, j'ai rien dit… n'empêche seul contre autant de MS… y'a des limites à l'humainement possible !!! Enfin moi c'que j'en dit…

– Tu es pire.

– Agru ??? Oo

> **Dare ni demo sugao miseru wakeja nai**
> 
> _Cela ne veut pas dire que je montrerais la vérité sur moi à n'importe qui._

– Alors comme ça t'es chatouilleux, hein ? Niarck, niarck, AH L'ASSAUUUUUUT Et mais eh !!! Eh !!! MDRRRRRRRRRRRR 'spèce de p'tit coquin !

> **Megane o hazushite**

> _Je retire mes lunettes_

– Bas les masques ! Shinigami est la !!!

– … se retient… air stoïque

– Quelque chose à me dire ?

– MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

– Eh mais… EH !!!

> **I'm throwing my heart**
> 
> _Je t'ai jeté mon cœur_
> 
> **Karei na gyakuten saseta first impression **  
_La première impression qu'on laisse nous surprendre est magnifique_

– _Hee-chan, regarde le papillon ![1]_

> **Ashimoto ni buki o suteru hunter no youni   
I'm showing my heart**
> 
> _Comme un chasseur qui fixe l'arme à ses pieds !  
Je t'ai montré mon cœur_  
  
**Hitori demo tsuzukeru to kimeta mission**
> 
> _Mission, que j'ai décidé de continuer même tout seul_

– J'ai décidé de vous conquérir très cher M. Duo Maxwell, Shinigami 1er du nom. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

– Moi ? Cas ? Déj ? Tu rêves air de défi !

– On se rebelle ?

– Faut croire… alors ?

– Ton maître va réprimer tes ardeurs air sadique…

– Ah oui ? Alors que dis-tu de ça… TAYOOOOOOOO se barre à toutes jambes

– Oh… oh… et bien à la chasse ! petit sourire au lèvres

> **Dare ni demo kiba o mukeru wakeja nai**
> 
> _Cela ne veut pas dire que je montrerais les crocs à n'importe qui_

– Pilote 01.

– Merquise[2].

– Toujours aussi agressif.

– Si j'puis m'permettre, ça dépend avec qui !

– Des révélations 02 ?

– Plus qu'tu n'pourrais le croire !

> **Kotae o kikasete   
I'm throwing my heart at you**
> 
> _Donne-moi une réponse  
Je t'ai jeté mon cœur  
_

Une vie qui me plairait. Mais pour quelle se concrétise, il me faut….

…une réponse, qu'importe laquelle. J'y survivrai… sans doute.[3]

> **Tsukanoma no chinmoku o yaburu question   
Kyuukai no ura de miseru   
pitcher no youni   
I'm throwing my heart**
> 
> _Une question voilà ce qui casse momentanément le silence  
Comme un "lanc" qui devient  
Attrayant du fond du 9éme tour de batte  
Je jette mon cœur_
> 
> **Hitori demo tsuzukeru to kimeta mission   
Dare ni demo suki to ieru wakeja nai   
Nerai o sadamete   
I'm throwing my heart at you**
> 
> _Mission, que j'ai décidé de continuer même tout seul  
Cela ne veut pas dire que je dirais "je t'aime " à n'importe qui  
Mon ambition  
Je veux vous jeter mon cœur_

– Heero.

* * *

Artemis, chantant à tue-tête : Hitoridemotsuzukerutokimetaquestion, …

Hécate : Mais elle respire quand Oo ?

Artemis : Darenidemokibaomukeruwakejanai

Duo : Carrément flippant…

Trowa : Etrange.

Wufei : Vrai phénomène de foire (sourire mauvais)

Artemis se la remets encore :

Quatre, buvant du th : Je crois qu'elle est accro…

Tous, sauf Quatre : uu°°°

Artemis : Oh !!! Oh !!! C'est le moment que je préfère !!!

Wufei : Ils le sont pas tous ?

Artemis prenant sa respiration : KareinagyakutensasetafirstimpressionAshimotonibukio suteruhunternoyouniI'mshowingmyheartHitoridemotsuzukerutokimetamissionDarenidemoibaomukeruwakejanaiKotaeokikaseteI'mthrowingmyheartatyou

Hécate sur l'cul : Mais… mais COMMENT elle fait ça ???

Artemis : Heureuuuuuuse

Tous : (Sweatdrop)

Artemis : Juste une précision, oui, toute une partie de la fic ( la majorité) à été « imagin » par Heero. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas tiltés… relisez ?

* * *

[1] Cf 2nde ligne du texte.

[2] Word : Marquise.

Artemis : Nan, nan ! Merquise !

Word : Marquise.

Artemis : uu°°°.

Duo : Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha !!!

[3] Cf milieu de la 2nde page Word (approximativement) pour ceux qui n'aurait pas fait le lien d'eux-même.


End file.
